Little Stories series
by Little senna-chan
Summary: kumpulan cerita pendek atau mungkin Drabble yang lumayan aneh, gaje, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain  Warning : don't like dont' read  mind to read and review ?
1. Sasuke si pelit

First fict in Naruto fandom with Indonesian language *lebay

WARNING : Gajeness, Abalness, Anehness, dan segala keanehan lainnya, typo bertebaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (tapi kalau mau baca juga nggak apa-apa kok :D )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : ini punya saya

SI PELIT

Seorang yang sangat pelit yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke *author dikubur idup-idup*. Mengubur emasnya secara diam-diam di tempat yang dirahasiakannya di tamannya. Setiap hari dia pergi ke tempat dimana dia mengubur emasnya, menggalinya dan menghitungnya kembali satu-persatu untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada emasnya yang hilang. Dia sangat sering melakukan hal itu sehingga seorang pencuri yang mengawasinya, dapat menebak apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke itu dan suatu malam, dengan diam-diam pencuri itu menggali harta karun tersebut dan membawanya pergi.

Ketika Sasuke menyadari kehilangan hartanya, dia menjadi sangat sedih dan putus asa. Dia mengerang-erang sambil menarik-narik rambutnya yang seperti pantat ayam itu *author ditendang sasuke*.

Satu orang pengembara kebetulan lewat di tempat itu mendengarnya menangis dan bertanya apa saja yang terjadi.

"Emasku! oh.. emasku!" kata Sasuke,

"Seseorang telah merampok saya!"

"Emasmu! di dalam lubang itu? Mengapa kamu menyimpannya disana? Mengapa emas tersebut tidak kamu simpan di dalam rumah dimana kamu dapat dengan mudah mengambilnya saat kamu ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya si pengembara yang bernama Kakashi.

"Membeli sesuatu?" teriak Sasuke dengan marah.

"Saya tidak akan membeli sesuatu dengan emas itu. Saya bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk berbelanja sesuatu dengan emas itu." teriaknya lagi dengan marah.

Kemudian, Kakashi mengambil sebuah batu besar dan melemparkannya ke dalam lubang harta karun yang telah kosong itu.

"Kalau begitu," katanya lagi,

"Tutup dan kuburkan batu itu, nilainya sama dengan hartamu yang telah hilang!" kata Kakashi disertai tawanya.

FIN

Author Note :

Gimana? gaje, abal, jelek, aneh ?

Yah….. itulah salah satu fict bikinan author yang sangat gaje ini '-_-

Saya juga mau minta pendapat sama para readers sekalian, apakah fict ini perlu dilanjut atau tidak ?

Jawab lewat review ya :D

Review ? sangat diterima

flame ? tidak diterima

REVIEW PLIS !


	2. Kiba si penggembala dan Serigala

Nah ini sudah saya Update bagian keduanya dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya :D

WARNING : Gajeness, Abalness, Anehness, dan segala keanehan lainnya, typo bertebaran, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (tapi kalau mau baca juga nggak apa-apa kok :D )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This story : ini punya saya

Anak Penggembala dan Serigala

Seorang anak gembala yang bernama Kiba selalu menggembalakan domba milik tuannya yang bernama Sarutobi di dekat suatu hutan yang gelap dan tidak jauh dari kampungnya. Karena mulai merasa bosan tinggal di daerah peternakan, dia selalu menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan cara bermain-main dengan anjingnya dan memainkan serulingnya.

Suatu hari ketika dia menggembalakan dombanya di dekat hutan, dia mulai berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya apabila dia melihat serigala, dia merasa terhibur dengan memikirkan berbagai macam rencana.

Tuannya pernah berkata bahwa apabila dia melihat serigala menyerang kawanan dombanya, dia harus berteriak memanggil bantuan, dan orang-orang sekampung akan datang membantunya. Kiba berpikir bahwa akan terasa lucu apabila dia pura-pura melihat serigala dan berteriak memanggil orang sekampungnya datang untuk membantunya. Dan Kiba walaupun tidak melihat seekor serigala pun, dia berpura-pura lari ke arah kampungnya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya,

"Serigala, serigala!" teriak Kiba sambil berpura-pura panik.

Seperti yang dia duga, orang-orang kampung yang mendengarnya berteriak, cepat-cepat meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan berlari ke arah Kiba untuk membantunya. Tetapi yang mereka temukan adalah Kiba yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menipu orang-orang sekampung.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kiba kembali berteriak,

"Serigala! serigala!", teriak Kiba lagi.

Kembali orang-orang kampung yang berlari datang untuk menolongnya, hanya menemukan Kiba yang tertawa terbahak-bahak kembali.

Pada suatu sore ketika matahari mulai terbenam, seekor serigala benar-benar datang dan menyambar domba yang digembalakan Kiba.

Dalam ketakutannya, Kiba berlari ke arah kampung dan berteriak,

"Serigala! serigala!" teriak Kiba dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Tetapi walaupun orang-orang sekampung mendengarnya berteriak, mereka tidak datang untuk membantunya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa menipu kita lagi," kata salah seorang warga kampung yang bernama Asuma.

Serigala itu akhirnya berhasil menerkam dan memakan banyak domba yang digembalakan oleh Kiba, lalu berlari masuk ke dalam hutan kembali. Melihat kejadian itu, Kiba hanya dapat menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menyesalia perbuatannya yang telah menipu semua warga kampung sehingga tidak ada lagi yang mau mempercayainya.

FIN

Author Note :

Gimana? Apakah kalian puas dengan cerita bagian kedua ini ? apakah tetep gaje, abal, jelek, aneh ?

Yah….. itulah salah satu fict bikinan author yang sangat gaje ini '-_-

Saya juga mau minta pendapat sama para readers sekalian, apakah fict ini tetap mau dilanjut atau tidak ? Jawab lewat review ya :D

**Dan sekarang balesan untuk yang sudah review kemarin :D** :

**NagiKirishima** : Thanks for meripiu fict saya yang aneh *tebar bunga. Ahahahaa sebenarnya saya memang tidak berniat bikin humor tapi yam au ditaruh genre apa lagi? Apa anda punya saran? Ini sudah saya update lho bagian keduanya! Review terus ya ! :D

**Amu 'Yui-Hirasawa' Hinamori **: thanks sudah mau review fict saya :D. Benar juga kata anda. Bisa dijadikan amanat nih :D ini sudah ada bagian keduanya ! tetap semangat ripiu ya !

**Fujisaki Fuun **: ahahahahaha terima kasih atas pujiannya dan reviewnya :D . Entah kenapa saya pinginnya Sasuke yang jadi pelit karena saya pingin dia jadi OOC disini *dilempar ayam.

**The Portal Transmission-19 **: sebelumnya thanks ya udah bilang fict ini menarik dan thanks to review :D . Memang saya buat fict ini pendek karena kalau panjang ide saya jadi kacau *dihajar readers. Uhm.. tetap semangat review !

Review ? sangat diterima

flame ? tidak diterima

REVIEW PLIS !


End file.
